


the black star emperor

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emperor of ruin drags many with him, on his path to a sure demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the black star emperor

fragile, flammable, soon to explode  
whom will You take along?  
to the illusion of death and eternal youth?  
black star boy  
allow me to follow beside You.

in the dark new world;  
i will be witness to Your dreams.  
no matter the cost,  
Your world will be fulfilled.  
and i will march beside You.

emperor of ruin–  
Your fantasies are your demise.  
avoid fate? claim Your throne?  
we walk the path of annihilation–  
and I am pulled beside You.


End file.
